


Surrender

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, Corsetry, Dom/sub, F/M, Future Fic, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan and Caroline have started... something, but can Stefan get over his ghosts from the past? (Note: Chapter 1 was previously posted as a oneshot, "Breathless.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through S2.

"You have to help me."

Stefan looked up from his desk where he was writing in his diary as Caroline burst into his room dressed in her bathrobe, her arms laden with old-fashioned dresses and petticoats. Her wavy blonde hair was pointing in every direction and a smear of dust smudged her cheek, presumably from digging through the Salvatores' attic all morning. He flexed his hand on his desk as he resisted the urge to reach up and brush it away and willed the fierce pounding of his heart to stop.

Feigning nonchalance, he snorted and leaned back in his chair, watching her as she dumped the pile of clothes on the bed and headed over to his desk.

"Did you rob Goodwill?

"Ha, ha, very funny. I can't decide what to wear to that stupid Founders' thingy." Caroline snatched his journal and pen out of his hand and held them out of reach. "So stop boring your diary about how Elena dumped you for Tyler and help me."

"I wasn't..." Stefan's hand reaching automatically for his journal before dropping his arm in defeat as he caught sight of the look of determination on Caroline's face. He sighed. "All right, Caroline. What do you need?"

Caroline set down the notebook and pen and returned to the bed.

"I can't decide what to wear." She held up a blue gown under her chin. "Blue? Or pink." She switched back and forth between the gowns a few times.

Stefan frowned as he scrutinized her.

"The pink. It makes your cheeks rosy." She raised a brow and he added, "You look more... human."

"Oh!" Judging by the smile on her face, his comment had more than mollified her. "I'll just try it on then."

Before he could react, she'd tossed both dresses on the bed and removed her robe. Stefan froze, his mouth falling open and his eyes widening as he gazed at her. All she'd had on under the robe was an old-fashioned chemise that went down to her knees. He swallowed hard as he realized it was transparent, the shear fabric revealing her dusky nipples and her panties, and he looked away quickly, suddenly irritated that she obviously had no problem standing there in front of him like that, as if all she saw in him was a harmless friend, a brother, anything but a _man_.

He resolutely pushed away the feeling--one he'd been having more and more recently, going back to long before Elena had even left--and banned it to the recesses of his heart. Of course she didn't see him any other way, and she _shouldn't_. She was his best friend, like Lexi. And if he told himself that often enough, eventually he'd believe it. He _had_ to. She was a vampire, but she was still young, and he didn't want to make the same mistakes he'd made with Elena.

Caroline gave him a sunny smile, apparently oblivious to the tumult rising within him. She pulled something out of the pile of clothing and held it up, revealing it to be a corset.

"I figure you probably know how to deal with one of these things," she said with a shrug.

Stefan nodded as he stared at the corset, his stomach churning.

"I, um, yeah." Moistening his lips, he hesitated for a moment and then got to his feet. He crossed the room to stand in front of her, resisting the urge to ogle her breasts with all his willpower, and then he made a rotating motion with his index finger. "Turn around."

Caroline pulled the corset over her head, settling it under her breasts, and then turned around, presenting him with her back. Stefan's heart pounded hard at the sight of her soft curls tumbling down the back of her neck and he pushed them over her shoulder, more for the excuse to touch her than because they were actually in the way. He brushed his thumb over one of the bite scars on her back, _Damon's_ marks, and something twisted in his gut as an urge came over him to give her _his_ mark, something that wouldn't heal over as soon as it was made. His hand curled against her flesh as he struggled with his instinct to _take_ and she shivered, goose bumps spreading across her shoulders. He drew in a shaky breath and then forced his hand down to the ties, his frustration driving him to tug them somewhat harder than he'd planned.

"Gah," Caroline wheezed as all the breath was pushed out of her lungs at once. "I forgot how much this sucks. I can hardly breathe. Not so tight, Stefan."

Loath to comply, Stefan hesitated for a moment, entwining the ties in his fingers.

"You can take it," he said, his voice lowering to a whisper. She just shivered and he pulled the ties even tighter, twisting them around his fist so that they wouldn't loosen.

"Stefan?" He could tell by her tone of voice that she was starting to panic. The mood had shifted just like that, the air thick with need and anticipation, suffocating him.

He leaned forward until he was merely millimeters away from her.

"You don't have to breathe, Caroline," he murmured in her ear. "Remember?"

His hand landed on her trembling shoulder, and then crept down her arm and over to her breast. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he squeezed it, flicking his thumb over her nipple, which pebbled under his touch.

He heard Caroline make a soft intake of breath--or at least attempt to--and then she pressed her breast into his hand.

"Stefan," she breathed, her voice shaky. " _Please_."

He pressed his face against her hair, filling his lungs with the freshness of its scent. He smelled the blood flowing just under her skin, driving the hunger building in his teeth, in his jaws, not for nourishment, but for something far more primal.

"Yes," he hissed.

He yanked on the ties again, hard and she gasped, pressing her hand to her chest. Perhaps she didn't _need_ to breath, but the instinct was still there.

"Stefan," Caroline wheezed. "What are you doing?" She made no move to escape his snare, however, and Stefan pulled her closer with a gentle tug.

"You know what I'm doing," he whispered. He reached down and slid his hand under the hem of the chemise, up her thigh to her hip. Caroline whimpered and started to turn around, but he pulled her towards him, grinding his erection against her ass.

"No," he said, his voice taking on the urgency he was feeling. "Bend over."

Caroline made another wanton noise deep in her throat and then leaned forward, bracing herself on one of the bed knobs of the footboard.

"Hurry," she said, rubbing her rear against him. Her gasps for air seemed to make him even more desperate to be inside her _now_ , and he twisted his hand in her panties, tearing them off with a violent yank. He released his erection from his jeans and shoved up the chemise, driving his cock into her _hard_ , without warning. She let out a sharp cry and met his thrust, half sobbing his name. Her fingernails dug into the wood of the bed knob, scoring the wood.

"More," she choked out. "Tighter."

Stefan groaned in response. Barely losing momentum, he continued to pounding into her as he pulled the ties as tight as they would go. They strained to the point of breaking, and the whalebone let out an ominous creak.

Her skin had gone a pale bluish color from the lack of oxygen, the reddish marks of Damon's teeth standing out in stark relief, taunting him. His chest constricted and squeezed, and he felt lightheaded as his fist clenched around the ties while his other hand snaked around to stroke her, intent on making her scream. The instinct to bite her, to mark her, surged through him and he tried to resist, but her tantalizing scent was too much for him. With a growl, he leaned forward and drove his teeth into the base of her throat, over one of the bites, messy and ragged as his fangs tore through her jugular. As blood gushed out of her, into his mouth and all over the both of them, she started to shake, making an odd rasp that would have been a shriek if she'd been able to fill her lungs. As her muscles spasmed around his cock, he grunted and came, holding her hips still as he spilled.

Her legs buckled and he grabbed her, holding her up as she collapsed. His hand worked lightning-fast to release the corset, his heart pounding in a wild rhythm as she remained limp in his arms. He knew she couldn't be dead, but he couldn't help but panic.

In just seconds, it was loose and he whirled her around to face him. Just barely cognizant of the corset dropping to the floor, he pressed his lips to hers, sighing into her mouth, and she inhaled sharply. Before he could react, she was kissing him desperately, stealing his breath as she molded herself against him.

After a few moments, Stefan broke the kiss and reached up to stroke her cheek.

"You did that on purpose," he said, his tone more teasing than accusing. He dragged his tongue down her throat, licking away the blood from her healed skin.

"Well, _duh_ ," she said with a snort, shivering as she pressed against him. "I didn't think you were going to make the first move, so drastic measures were in order. Besides, you don't seriously think I'd go to _you_ for fashion advice, do you?"

Her voice was raw and hoarse and his stomach made a little flipflop.

"Well, now that's a pity," he said, reaching into the pile of clothes behind her and pulling out a strip of fabric. He dangled it between them. "Because I have a few ideas for this scarf."

Caroline's face lit up, and Stefan caught his breath when he saw his own feelings reflected in her eyes.


	2. Naughty

Caroline tiptoed into Stefan's bedroom, her stomach twisting when she saw him standing at the window, his back to the door, his shoulders bunched up and tense. He hadn't spoken to her since they'd gotten back from the confrontation with a group of vampires who'd wandered into town spoiling for a fight with the vampires who'd defeated Klaus all those years ago, and she could tell he was pretty pissed at her.

"Hey," she said softly. She waited for a moment, and when he didn't respond, she made her way over to the bed, flopping down onto it with a sigh. She could see Stefan's face in profile now, staring out of the window with a dark look.

"The silent treatment, huh?" she said, trying to keep her tone light despite the turmoil coiling in her gut. "Okay."

Stefan's jaw clenched as he cast a sidelong glance in her direction.

"Does it matter what I say?" he asked, his voice bitter. "You're going to ignore me anyway."

"Well, I didn't know they wouldn't listen to reason!" she said indignantly. "You're always the one who thinks it's better to talk things out than start staking people right off the bat. I thought you'd approve. And you know I'm good at talking."

Stefan's lips twitched.

"Oh, yeah," he said, raising his brows. "You're good at talking all right." He turned to face her. "It doesn't help if the others aren't willing to listen, though. And you can't say I didn't warn you."

Caroline pressed her lips together as she bit back the urge to point out how hypocritical Stefan was being. He was hardly in the position to lecture her on her 'flighty' behavior when _he_ was the one with control issues.

She took a deep breath. She wasn't about to throw that in Stefan's face, not after all he'd accomplished by getting his life back again after all those months with Klaus.

"Fine." She harrumphed. "But I don't know why you and Damon have to react to every little threat like it's DEFCON 5."

"It's DEFCON 1."

Caroline gave Stefan a blank look.

"What?"

"It's DEFCON 1," he repeated. He sighed. "DEFCON 5 is the lowest. Everyone gets that wrong for some reason."

"Oookay," Caroline said, rolling her eyes. "Thank you, Sheldon Cooper." She sighed. "My point is that you and Damon can't protect us from every little thing that comes along."

His expression unreadable, Stefan gazed at her for so long that she started to fidget.

"We can try," he said finally. "Caroline, you should know by now that Damon and I will _always_ do what's necessary to save the people we love, even if our methods sometimes... differ."

Caroline just stared at Stefan, trying to figure out if he was saying what she hoped he might be saying. Although they'd been sleeping together for weeks now, nothing else in their relationship had changed. They were still best friends as far as she could tell, albeit friends with benefits. And no one had said the L-word till now. Not that Stefan had, technically. He'd said 'people,' not 'you.'

"I know," she said, a contrite tone slipping into her voice despite her pout. "I'll be more careful next time, promise."

Stefan shook his head.

"It's more than that, Care," he said finally. "You drive me absolutely crazy. I don't know what to do with you. And I don't know what I'd do with _out_ you. I don't wanna lose you."

Caroline relented. "I'm sorry I made you worry about me." She rolled over to face him, her skirt riding up her thighs.

"How can I make it up to you?" she asked, moistening her lips.

Stefan approached the bed, his gaze fixed on her legs.

"You don't _have_ to make it up to me, Care." He raised his eyes to her face, his voice dropping to an intense whisper. "Unless you want to."

Caroline pressed her lips into a tight line, trying to hold back a squeal of delight. Stefan had a way of making the reward so much more lucrative when she was able to keep a modicum of control.

"I do," she said. "I _do_ want to, Stefan. I mean…" She moistened her lips and lowered her lashes, her voice deepening. "I _have_ been naughty, right?"

"Yeah," Stefan said, his eyes widening slightly. "I guess you have."

She rolled up onto her knees, looking down at the counterpane.

"So what're you gonna do about it?"

Stefan sat down on the edge of the bed and crooked his finger at her.

"C'mere."

Caroline took a deep breath and then crawled over to him. When she reached his side, she leaned forward, intending to kiss him, but he dodged her lips, pulling her down instead. Caroline trembled as she lay sprawled across his lap, his hardness pressed against her pelvic bone. She wriggled against it and was rewarded by Stefan inhaling sharply.

"You _are_ naughty," he said, his voice strained and breathy. "Now hold still."

She pressed her lips together and did her best to obey him, but the soft tickling of his fingers ghosting up the back of her thigh was driving her mad. As they slid down between her thighs, her legs fell apart naturally and he pressed his hand against her sex. Forgetting his command, she gasped and writhed on his lap, crying out as he swatted her.

"Stefan," she whimpered. " _Please_."

"What did I say, Caroline?" he asked, his tone hard.

Caroline squeaked and clenched her teeth together as she fought for control.

"To be still," she whispered.

"You have a problem doing what people tell you, don't you?" As he spoke, his hand traced her folds through the thin material of her panties, teasing her nub. She let out a soft sob as she forced herself to remain still.

"No!" She cringed inwardly at the desperation that seeped through her words. "I can be good, Stefan, I promise. Just... I need..."

"Shh, Care, it's okay. I know."

As he spoke, he tugged down her panties to mid thigh and then stroked her soothingly with his hand, which burned her despite its coolness. The gentle motion calmed her, lulled her, and she had just started to relax when he suddenly raised his hand and then brought it down on her ass, hard. She cried out, rising in surprise, but he laid his hand on her back and pushed her down gently.

"Caroline..." His voice held a note of warning. "Count the swats."

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, pressing her forehead against the bed for a second. She was dying for him to fuck her, but she knew it was useless to beg, not till they'd seen this through.

"Okay," she whispered. "One." She'd barely spoken the first number when he brought down his hand again. "T-two!"

Struggling to stay attentive, she choked out the numbers as he continued to smack her bum, reciting them almost by rote, but with no real sense of their meaning. All she could think of was the feel of his hands on her and her mounting need. After nine, ten strokes, she wasn't sure, he paused, splaying his fingers across her stinging, throbbing skin. Unable to take anymore, she raised her head.

"Stefan, please," she breathed. "Please, let me... let me come. _Please._ "

She cried out as Stefan pushed his fingers into her cunt, twisting inside her, driving her almost instantaneously over the edge. She sobbed out his name, shuddering violently as she fell to pieces.

"Oh, God, _Caroline_ ," Stefan breathed, pushing her her off his lap.

He stood up, stripping quickly before joining her on the bed again, grabbing her leg and rolling onto her stomach as he crawled onto her. He shoved her roughly onto the bed face-down and then pushed inside her with a sharp thrust. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned her to the bed as he pounded into her, grounding out her name through clenched teeth. She shivered as she felt his tongue, hot and moist, licking a path up her spine, and then the prick of his extended fangs at the base of her throat.

Caroline froze. By mutual agreement, she and Stefan had never fed from each other again after that first time, not wanting to tempt fate; even if her blood couldn't sustain him like a human's could, he felt it was too much of a risk. She held her breath as she waited to see what he would do, half hoping he'd be able to restrain himself, half he'd give in to the temptation and they could revel in it together.

After a moment, however, the tension seemed to flow out of him and she felt his fangs retract. Instead, he pressed his lips to her skin and sucked, hard, his entire body going rigid as he started to come, shooting inside her with a strangled cry.

Afterward, they lay curled up under the covers, wrapped around each other. Caroline couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so utterly content.

"You enjoyed that entirely too much," Stefan said with a chuckle, pressing his lips to her cheek.

Caroline giggled, closing her eyes as she nuzzled his chest. "You wouldn't do it if I didn't like it," she said with confidence.

Stefan was silent for a moment, his fingers lightly stroking her upper arm.

"You have a lot a faith in me, Caroline." _Maybe too much._ He didn't say it, but the words hung between them.

Caroline pushed herself onto her elbows and fixed Stefan with an earnest gaze. His eyes were filled with pain and shame and fear and, at that moment, she just wanted to hold him and make all his bad memories go away forever.

"Yeah," she said finally, giving him an impish grin. "I do."


End file.
